Camille's Best Day
by eyecanread
Summary: Camille's acting strange and when Logan tries to investigate he does something that jeopardizes their very friendship. Does he have the will to set things right?
1. And How It Got Ruined

**A/N: I wrote this for myself but after reading the scant number of fics for this couple I felt compelled to post it. In that vein, this story is dedicated in part to smileybubbles08. Here's some crack to feed your (our) addiction. LOL**  
This is set right after _Big Time Party_. I don't own Big Time Rush and I make no money from this story.

* * *

***Camille's Best Day*

* * *

**

And How It Got Ruined

* * *

The four members of Big Time Rush were headed out through the Palmwoods' lobby on their way to yet another practice session at the studio. Camille walked right through their little group with not so much as a glance at them. She had a serene and almost giddy look on her face that threw the boys off a little.

"Camille!" Kendall spouted to get the diminutive actress' attention.

She turned in seeming slow motion to face her four friends. "Hey guys. Nice day isn't it," her blank happy gaze was unfocused on any of them. She was not acting like the Camille they knew, and that was _definitely_ saying something.

"You look pleased about something," Logan commented as his eyes narrowed slightly.

Her eyes flickered briefly with recognition of his words, but it was gone too soon and she was lost to them again. "Yes, nice day..." Her words trailed off softly and she turned again to continue towards the elevators.

The four stood there watching until the doors shut behind her. "That was odd," Kendall commented almost to himself.

Logan nodded, not even realizing he was doing so. His mind was racing faster than he knew what to do with. Carlos grabbed his arm and practically dragged him to the car.

* * *

Several hours, and a grueling harmonies practice later, the boys were headed back to the place they'd called their home for the last several months. While the others discussed their poolside activities for the afternoon, Logan couldn't help when his mind drifted back to the look on Camille's face that morning.

"I know that look."

Logan looked up with a start to see the other three members of his team watching him expectantly. He sniffed indignantly. "What look?"

Kendall shook his head. "Don't give me that. It's the look that says there's a plot brewing under that spiky black hair of yours."

"There is no plot! Plotting is off the menu." Loan protested, waving his arms back and forth.

The others looked at each other sceptically. "Right. Don't believe you," James said with and arched brow. "Tell us what's going on or we will torture you until you spill it."

Logan sighed dramatically. "I was thinking about Camille."

"Oh." Carlos dragged out the word with a wide grin.

Logan scowled at him. "No. What? No! I was just thinking that she was acting weird this morning."

"So? It's Camille, she's like that." Carlos adjusted his helmet.

Logan frowned in thought but it was Kendall that spoke. "It _was_ different, she seemed... off," he mused.

"Right?" Logan exclaimed. "I say we find out what's going on."

James and Kendall looked doubtful but Carlos leaned forward in his excitement. "I'm in! Sounds like fun!"

Logan smiled in response and then looked pleadingly at his other two friends. "Alright!" Kendall broke. "We'll help you. Just stop looking at us like that, it's creepy." Logan and Carlos exchanged hi-fives, then the four spent the rest of the ride to the Palmwoods hashing out their plan.

When they arrived they decided to split up to look for the actress, then meet back in an hour to report their findings.

Kendall went in search of Jo. She was the most likely to know where the other girl was. James and Carlos went upstairs to check Camille's room and the hallways between here and there. One was to take the elevator, the other the stairs so they would be sure not to miss her. Logan had the lobby and pool area.

* * *

Kendall was about to knock on Jo's door when it suddenly opened. "Jo!" the startled singer exclaimed.

She was dressed in a bathing-suit, sandals, and a mesh cover up; she was also carrying a large bag, and a towel was thrown over her shoulder. "Headed to the pool?" he asked with a cocky grin.

She looked down at herself slowly then back to him with a raised brow. "Ya think?" He nodded nervously – very un-Kendall of him – as she shifted from foot to foot. "Did you want something?" she asked with greater softness in her tone.

He blinked at her a second before he remembered why he was there. "Oh, yeah. Have you seen Camille today?"

Jo was a little put-out that he'd come to ask her about another girl's whereabouts but she didn't let it show on her face. "I've been out shopping all day and I just got back. I haven't talked to her today."

He stared at a point on the wall thoughtfully. His sudden broodiness hurt her, but she told herself it didn't matter if he was hung up on someone else. She'd pushed Kendall away so many times he was bound to fall for someone else eventually. True, they'd had a great time together at the boys' "Social Gathering" but that was almost a week ago and this was her first time seeing him since then. Maybe it was because she said she couldn't stand hockey? "Why are you looking for her?" She didn't know how she was able to squeeze the words out.

"She was acting weird this morning and we're worried about her."

She brightened at that. "We?"

"Yeah, Logan and the guys. Well, mostly Logan I think," he trailed off.

She smiled and threw her arms around Kendall's neck. When the brief embrace was over there was a giddy, confused look on the boy's face.

"What was that for?" Whatever it was, he was willing to do it again for _that_ reaction.

Jo only smiled shyly. "I don't know where Camille is, but if I see her I'll tell her you guys are looking for her." With that she brushed past him.

He watched the subtle sway of her hips until she disappeared around the corner.

A minute later he remembered to breath.

* * *

Logan stepped out into the bright sunshine that bathed the pool area. He, like the other guys, _loved_ this part of the Palmwoods. It was a far cry from a Minnesota winter.

The Jennifers swept past him shooting him disdainful glares, he caught whiffs of their perfumes but today neither thing could distract him. He was focused.

He scanned the poolside but couldn't see that specific curly head he was searching for. He was about to move on when he heard her laugh. It was coming from one of the cabanas. He stalked over and crouched down next to one of the curtains.

He was surprised to hear a male voice as well as Camille's coming from inside. Logan couldn't make out what they were talking about but Camille was laughing at whatever the guy was saying.

He heard their voices move, but before he could get up he was thrown back when the curtain hit his face. When he looked up he had to squint against the sun.

"There you are," Camille exclaimed as she leaned down to lend the singer a hand up. "I was hoping to run into you before Dustin had to leave, though this isn't exactly what I meant."

Logan took her hand and got up rather ungracefully, all the while eying the boy that stood next to Camille. This new guy was slightly taller than him and had movie-star good looks. His strawberry blond hair perfectly set off his bright blue eyes.

"Dustin, this is Logan. Logan, Dustin," Camille said, taking care of introductions. She smiled and looked more content than Logan had ever seen her before.

Dustin held out his hand and smiled at Logan. "It's nice to meet you. Any friend of Cam is a friend of mine."

Logan looked down at the extended hand with a frown. He made no effort to reciprocate.

Dustin's smile slipped into a look of confusion and he let his arm down. He shot a glance at Camille but she was looking at Logan in utter shock. "Well... I should be going. I'll see you tomorrow, Cam."

She recovered and gave the blond a warm smile and a hug. "See you tomorrow."

He smiled back and glanced at Logan again before slipping on a pair of designer sunglasses and leaving.

Logan turned to watch him walk away. "Camille, the guys and I have been looking for you," he said as he started to turn back to her. "We wanted to ask you..." he trailed off when he saw her face. "Camille?" He was frightened by the look of pure hate she was giving him.

"What is wrong with you!" she screamed in his face. He held his hands up in surrender, but she went on. "I've never been so humiliated! Alright, so maybe I have, I just can't think of a specific instance at the moment. But at least it wasn't at the hands of someone who I _thought_ was my friend!"

Logan's jaw dropped. He'd seen her play-acting mad before but never rip-your-head-off-real-life angry like this. Before he could function enough to respond she slapped him – hard. He toppled backward, landing on the ground again. She stood over him and looked even more ferocious with the setting sun lighting her hair on fire.

"Thank you so much Logan," the words dripped with venom from her lips. "You've just managed to ruin one of the best days of my life! I should've held to my promise and not talked to you this week." Her voice cracked a little and tears started to well in her eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak, even from his place on the concrete, but she dashed off before he could get out a single syllable.

* * *

Logan didn't know how long he'd been sitting there on the ground but he knew it had to be close to an hour. That hypothesis was confirmed when the other three guys came to find him.

They looked at him wordlessly then looked at each other. "Did you find her?" Carlos asked in a tone that said he knew the answer.

James squatted down to get a better look at their seated friend. "What happened? Your face." He pulled out his pocket mirror to hand it to Logan.

The boy took it without a word and surveyed himself. There on his left cheek was a raised pink welt. He touched it gingerly and winced at the contact. He sighed and handed James his mirror back, then pushed himself to standing. He looked at his band-mates. "I found Camille. She was with a guy, but..." Logan glanced away, not sure how to continue.

"But?" the other three exclaimed in unison. They were anxious to hear the rest of the story.

Logan threw up his hands. "I don't know! I said something wrong or did something! I don't know! She blew up at me and did this," he said pointing to his face.

"Dude," Kendall said with sympathy.

James shook his head. "No one can push that girl's buttons like you can."

Logan narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Carlos put a hand on Logan's chest to stop him from advancing on the pretty-boy. "He just meant that where it concerns you, Camille can be a bit _touchy_."

Logan settled down. "I never noticed. Well, I _noticed_, but I thought that's how she was around everybody. I didn't know it was me."

The other three looked at each other. "It was you!" they said in tandem.

It was time to take this show indoors they were starting to draw a crowd. And not in a good lets-see-the-teen-idols way, more like the wow-a-car-crash-I-can't-look-away sort of way. The guys led a still stunned Logan to the elevators and then to their apartment.

* * *

Logan sat woodenly on the couch staring across the room with a blank expression on his face. He was clearly in shock.

Katie walked in and observed her brother's friend's odd expression – or lack thereof. Kendall, Carlos, and James were staring down at him as he just sat there. "What's wrong with him?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Kendall dipped his head to his sister and stage-whispered. "Camille slapped him."

"I thought she wasn't talking to him this week. What did he do to her now?"

Kendall's eyebrows rose. "That's right. Logan, is that why she slapped you? Because you tried to talk to her?"

Logan looked up at his friend and shook his head. "No. She was happy to see me at first. She was just plain happy..." he trailed off again.

"So she was happy, and she was with a guy?" Carlos asked, stroking his chin. "Maybe he was her boyfriend!"

A look of disgust washed over Logan's face, but Katie was the only one to see because she was eye-level with his downcast face.

"It would certainly explain her giddy behavior this morning," James put in.

"It could also account for why she was mad at Logan," Katie said as she walked towards her room.

"What do you mean?" Kendall called after her.

She popped her head back out to look at the four. "She's probably seeing Logan clearly now, and not through the love-haze she'd been in since we got here." With that the small girl disappeared into her room.

"She loved me?" All of Logan's breath escaped with the sentence.

"Hold up, man," Kendall said, sinking down onto the couch too. "Don't get carried away.

"But you heard what Katie said!" he pointed in the direction the girl had gone.

"It's true that Camille really likes you but I don't know about love." James sat on the coffee table facing them. Carlos flopped down on the other side of Logan from Kendall. It was silent for several moments as they all thought.

"What are you going to do when you see her again?" The question came from Kendall.

Logan let a puff of air escape his lungs as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'll have to apologize, though I'm still unclear on what I did."

"And if this dude turns out to be her boyfriend?" Carlos pushed.

Logan's eyes flashed wide before resuming their blankness. "I will be happy for her, and congratulate her." He stood suddenly, startling his friends. "Now you'll all have to excuse me, I've developed a headache and I need to go lay down." He brushed past them and disappeared into the room they shared.

* * *

It was still early so the other three decided to go back o the pool before dinner even though they were all worried about Logan. Their good time was dimmed a bit not having their fourth, they also still didn't know what exactly was going on with Camille.

Kendall zeroed in on Jo and was at her side a minute after they reached the out-doors area. "Hey," he said in what he liked to call is "smooth" voice.

"Hey yourself," she answered with smile. "Did you find Camille?"

"Logan did."

"That's good."

"Not really, it isn't. She went nuclear and slapped his face."

Jo's jaw dropped. "What did he do to set her off?"

Kendall shrugged. "As far as we can tell; nothing. So, I guess you haven't talked to her?"

She shook her head. "I saw her storm through the lobby but wasn't near enough to catch up."

"Where was she headed?"

"To her room I think." They were silent for a moment as they thought about their friends. "Do you know why Camille is mad at Logan?" Jo's eyes were soft with worry.

"Not sure. It may have something to with the guy that was with her when Logan saw her."

"Really?" she was surprised. "What guy?"

"We suspect he was her boyfriend."

Jo fell silent so Kendall glanced at her. To his shock the girl exploded with peals of laughter. He wanted an explanation but he had to wait until she'd calmed down. James and Carlos heard her hysterical laughter and came over to see what the joke was.

Jo wiped her eyes and struggled to reign in her breath. "I'm sorry," she said between gasps. "Whatever you think is going on here isn't. I haven't known Camille that long but there are a few things I know for sure about her. She hates liars, and there is only one thing in this world she loves more than acting."

She paused and the three leaned forward. "What!" they spurred her on together.

Jo grinned. "Logan Mitchell."

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, more is coming.  
I find James the hardest to write. I mean, is he _really_ that shallow? I tried rewatching episodes but I must have missed his personality somewhere. Sorry to all the James fans. I do think he's hot, but not as much as he could be with a little depth. Which is a bummer because I really liked it when he (James Maslow) guested on iCarly (_iSaw Him First_). I hope I didn't skew anyone's mental image of him in this. I try to be respectful to _all_ the characters when I write them.**

I don't know why I feel the need to say this but here goes – The English used in this is not always proper. It _is_ however the way these guy talk. I wouldn't have written some of these things normally, but I felt it matched the characters. Thank you for your understanding. As always if there are MISTAKES let me know. I enjoy editing.


	2. Then Made Better

**A/N: I'm so glad they added characters to the filter selections! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! It was a bigger response than I had anticipated. Virtual hugs to everyone!  
Future pairing musings: Carlos/Kelly, Buddha Bob/Mrs. Knight. Just some thoughts to rot your brain to, now ON WITH THE STORY!**  
This is set right after _Big Time Party_. I don't own Big Time Rush and I make no money from this story.

* * *

Then Made Better

* * *

Logan woke from his nap feeling much better, at least the throbbing in his head was gone. He sat on the edge of his bed for only a minute before pushing off and walking into the living room. Katie was sitting on the couch reading, but no one else around.

"The other guys went to the pool," she said, answering his unasked question.

He nodded and went to the refrigerator for something cool to drink. He leaned his hip against the counter as he took a few swigs.

"Do you like her?"

Logan's head snapped around to look at Katie, she hadn't even raised her head from the pages of her book. He knew exactly who she was talking about, because he'd been asking himself the same question. When he didn't respond right away she slowly looked up at him, still waiting for an answer. "I think she's really cool. Yeah, I guess I like her."

"As more than a friend?" She turned slightly in his direction to get a clearer look at his face.

He thought for a moment. "I don't know, but I suspect it doesn't matter now."

She mused over the bitter tone in his voice. "You know how Camille felt when she found out you were dating two girls at once. I mean when you _tried_ to date them." Her grin was on the evil side of pleasant.

He nodded, he remembered his impromptu dip in the pool.

"Putting yourself in her shoes, do you imagine that's how you feel right now?"

Was he feeling hurt and jealous? "But we aren't dating." It was an excuse and he knew it. "We weren't dating before she met this new guy, _Dustin_," he spit out the boy's name.

"Maybe not, but Camille has always been focused on you. Now that her attention may be diverted you are threatened."

Reality hit Logan like Gustavo on a rampage. "What should I do?" he asked pitifully.

She shrugged and turned back to her book. "How should I know? I'm only twelve."

He blinked then his mouth curved into a smile. "Thanks, Katie."

"Whatever," she sounded board but she held up her hand to wave him off.

* * *

Logan knocked on Camille's door. He'd always know which apartment she shared with her mother, he'd just never been there before. There seemed like there was a very long pause to the anxious singer, he was about to knock again when he heard the door being unbolted.

Camille sighed heavily and barely looked at him when she answered. "What are you doing here, Logan?" It was horrible, she sounded defeated.

He took a step forward, forcing her back or be run over. He silently pushed the door closed behind him as she eyed him with surprise and curiosity. He glanced around the apartment. It was well furnished with a myriad of quirky personal items. It was just what he would've envisioned for her place, homey but eclectic.

He realized that after several seconds of staring he still hadn't answered her. He chuckled nervously, "About earlier..."

She cut him off with a shake of her head. "I don't want to fight anymore right now." She turned but he caught her elbow.

"I didn't come to fight, I came to apologize." She finally looked him in the eyes and Logan caught a glimmer of hope in hers. He let go of her arm now that he had her attention. "I'm sorry I upset you. I was being a bad friend. You were obviously very happy and I wrecked it. Please forgive me?"

He gave her that adorable half smile, half grimace he had a habit of doing when he feared punishment was forthcoming. She debated whether to make him suffer more, but when he looked at her like that it was all over. "I accept."

He swept her into a quick hug and she blushed. They smiled at each other and walked over to the couch. The tension that had been between them a moment ago was now virtually nonexistent.

She looked at him more closely and winced when she noticed the welt on his cheek. "Did I do that?" pointing to the mark.

He touched it cautiously. "Yeah, but it's okay. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

She nodded and looped her hands around one knee, looking away from him again.

"So, what was with all the joy earlier?" As Logan asked, a strange twinge went through his heart.

Camille laughed and bounced in her seat. "Okay, a few weeks ago I had an audition for a minor part in an upcoming movie. I thought it went well and a few days ago I was called back for a second audition. That's not uncommon and can be a good sign that you're in the running for the part. Yesterday I got a call from the producer who told me I didn't get the part."

Logan was confused, how was this making her happy? His heart pinged again when he thought about Dustin and how he may fit into this.

"He had some wonderful things to say about me and ended the call by saying that I'd be hearing from him again. That's something I've been told many times before so I didn't think much about it, besides I was pretty devastated not to get the movie."

She clapped her hands and bounced in place again. "Early this morning the producer called me back! He'd decided to abandon that movie and go with a completely different project he'd been sitting on for years. Get this! He wants me to star in it!"

Logan's mouth dropped open before a massive grin took over. He leaned over and placed a hand on her knee. "Camille! That's so awesome! I'm excited for you!"

Happy tears started to well in her eyes and she could only nod.

He removed his hand and stared across the room for a minute, lost in thought. "Then you met Dustin," he prompted, trying to keep his tone light.

"Yep, he's great isn't he?" She had a dream-like look on her face.

"He seemed nice. You two look good together." He was trying hard to get the words out, for some reason they kept wanting to get caught in his chest.

She laughed brightly. "We do, don't we. It will be fun working with him."

One of Logan's brows shot up. "He's in the movie too?"

She looked at him in surprise and brushed a curl from her face. "Yeah... he's my costar, the other lead."

Logan nodded and looked away. It made sense that that's how she met him. He sighed, not realizing he was doing it, or that she was studding him.

"Logan," she ventured tentatively, "who did you think Dustin was? I mean, if you didn't think I worked with him, what _did_ you think?"

He shut his eyes, wincing at the question. She moved closer and took his hand in hers, making him turn slowly to look at her. "I sort of thought he was your boyfriend, and I wondered why I'd never met him before."

She thought about that startling revelation for a minute. He slipped his hand from hers and she didn't notice. Finally Logan couldn't take the silence any longer. "How long _have_ you two been dating?"

Her eyes sprang to his and her hand came up to her mouth. He wondered why she was looking at him so oddly. Her hand came down in a slow sweeping motion, on her face was a look of profound understanding. "Is that why you were so cold to him? Because you thought we were dating?" Her voice told the story that she most likely knew what the answers were.

He looked away, he wasn't sure what'd come over him earlier. It wasn't like him to play the angry bad-boy. Or act like a...

She gently cupped his cheek with her palm to get him to look at her again. "Logan, were you jealous of Dustin?" Hope had filled her face again.

"Maybe, I don't know," he said truthfully.

"Why?"

"Why was I jealous or why don't I know?" he asked with a grin.

She smiled, "Why would you be jealous?"

He sprang to his feet and turned away. He heard her gasp in surprise, but it was easier to say these things when he wasn't looking at her. "You've always been there, Camille. I guess I was worried that things would change now."

She went quiet but he didn't turn back to her. "Things _are_ changing," she said softly. "I'll be away most days working on the movie. I'm sorry I won't be here for you."

This time the hurt in her voice made him turn around. "That's not what I meant." His voice had gone uncharacteristically soft too. She looked up and he came over and squatted in front of her. "I'm sorry but I always thought you'd be here for _me_."

She gave him a puzzled expression. "You said that already."

He shook his head. "I mean that you were my safety net. If all other girls failed me, I'd at least have you." She looked affronted but he held up his hand to continue. "I know that's not very flattering, but when I met Dustin I also realized it was a load of bunk." He took one of her hands in his. "You weren't my fall-back girl anymore. I realized I wanted you all to myself, not sharing with anyone else... except your mom, and whatever studio you'll work for..."

She squeezed his lips between her index finger and thumb to get him to stop babbling. When he took a deep breath in through his nose she released him. They smiled at one another before he continued at a slower pace.

"Then I asked myself why should I expect that from you when I don't expect that kind of loyalty from myself. Truth is, I don't deserve your friendship."

Camille analyzed him, her expression was neutral but she didn't withdraw her hand from his. "I will _always_ be your friend and I will _always_ be here for you," reiterating her earlier statement with complete sincerity.

He looked down at their hands sullenly. "Why are you so good to me? I don't deserve it."

"You keep saying you don't deserve things, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Can't you see, Logan? You are an incredibly talented guy."

He made a scoffing noise that stopped her. "Kendall and James are talented, I was just brought along for support."

She hit him in the arm and he fell back to sit on the floor. His eyes snapped to hers. "What was that for?" he cried as he rubbed the sore spot.

"For being an idiot that can't see his worth!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "You listen to me Logan Mitchell, I never want to hear you talk about yourself that way again!" She sat on the edge of the couch with her fits on her hips. "You _are_ talented, brilliant, and very cute – when your not being a pain."

There was a distinct pinking to her cheeks, he wondered if she was really that mad at him. He was silent a little longer. "Thank you, Camille. From now on I will try to be the type of friend you deserve, and I promise not to be too hard on myself." She smiled at him and he returned it.

He stood to go, knowing he'd taken too much of her time already. "Congrats again on the movie. It's awesome news."

She looked up at him with shining eyes. "Thank you."

"Well, I'll be seeing you." He turned and moved slowly to the door. He had his hand on the knob when he turned back. "One last question. I know you think I'm talented and all that, but why me? Why did you want me to be your friend and not one of the other guys?"

She paused and her eyes widened for a second before setting with determination. Slowly she rose from the couch and made her way over to him. "Oh, Logan. Don't you know?"

Her words were breathless and he probably wouldn't have heard them if the room hadn't been so still. She stopped right in front of him and he looked into her unwavering gaze.

"From the first moment I saw you I've been madly in love with you."

His brows shot up. He studied her to see if that was just another line she was practicing on him, but he could tell that it wasn't. She'd opened herself up to him, he could see her raw feelings pulsing across her face. Her hands were twisting together in front of her as she waited for him to say something, _anything_. Part of him still mentally said he didn't deserve that type of devotion, but the recent punch to his arm had him driving those thoughts away.

"Camille." It was all he could say, all he needed to say. He closed the short distance between them and pulled her into a tight hug. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his torso. He pulled back after a long minute and placed a hand on her cheek, keeping his other arm around her waist. He rubbed her soft skin with his thumb.

Suddenly a huge smile spread across his face.

"What?" she asked, curious.

"I was thinking I wanted to kiss you." She blushed at that. "Then I thought about that time you kissed me in the lobby."

She blushed even harder and looked away from him.

His voice softened. "That wasn't for an audition was it? You just didn't want me going after Jo."

"Maybe," she said quietly. There was a reason they called him 'the smart one'.

He chuckled and moved his hand back down to get a better grip on her waist. "You're the best, and I'm sorry I was so blind before."

"It's alright."

He frowned slightly. "No. It's not. All this time I've been missing out on this really cool girl, and she was within arms reach the whole time."

She smiled a soft smile that he knew was only for him. They stood there studying each other, now with new perspectives.

"Logan," Camille finally broke the silence.

"Hm?" he responded.

"Can we go back now to the part where you wanted to kiss me?"

He laughed heartily. "I think that can be arranged," he said with a grin. He leaned down and she tilted her head up to meet him.

The kiss was soft and utterly perfect, neither one wanted it to end.

When they separated a minute later he rested his forehead on hers. "I love you, Camille," he breathed. She shuddered in his arms. "Are you alright?" he asked, suddenly concerned he'd done something wrong.

"Yes, I just never thought I'd hear you say that. I've dreamed it so many times..." her voice dissolved into tears.

He tilted her face up so he could kiss the salty drops off her cheeks. "I love you. I love you," he repeated over and over with each kiss, until she smiled again. When she had recovered he took her lips once more.

When he finally let her go again they were both breathless. "Wow," she said, taking air back into her lungs.

He felt the same way, having a hard time comprehending it all. "Yeah." Neither one could manage high articulation at that moment. Logan pulled her head to his chest and ran a hand over her wild curls.

"So," he started slowly, "will I have anything to be worried about with this Dustin guy?" She chuckled and it felt strange in his arms.

"I don't know. If we three start hanging out allot _I_ might be the one that has to worry about _you_." She tilted her head back up to see his puzzled expression. She laid a hand on his cheek to reassure him. "Dustin is gay."

They both laughed until their sides ached.

After the mirth died down he looked at her tenderly. "Did I make your day better again?"

"You mean _after_ you totally ruined it?" She put on a mock frown.

He chuckled. "Yes, after I totally ruined it."

She thought for a moment, making him sweat, then a smile spread across her face. She looped her arms around his neck. "I believe you've redeemed yourself, Mr Mitchell." She stretched up to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. "This did turn out to be my best day ever."

He smiled. "Mine too."

***The End***

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry they went a little ooc there at the end, couldn't be helped. ^-^ Thank you for reading, as always I love reviews/critiques!**

**comedy!bunny and I got together to write this piece but we were beaten about the head by angst!bunny until we submitted to his will. I'm sorry, I just can't seem to escape the angst!bunny. But that's okay, he seems to hang out all the time with romance!bunny, so it's cool.**


End file.
